cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Schedule, November-December 1999
Courage the Cowardly Dog and Mike, Lu & Og premiere as the 7th and 8th Cartoon Cartoons. Weekdays * 6-7AM Cartoon a Doodle Doo * 7AM Tom and Jerry Kids * 7:30AM Dexter’s Laboratory * 8AM Cow and Chicken * 8:30AM Scooby and Scrappy * 9AM Alvin and the Chipmunks * 9:30AM Gumby * 10AM Tiny Toon Adventures * 10:30AM What a Cartoon! * 11AM The Smurfs * 11:30AM Back to Bedrock * 12PM The Flintstones * 12:30PM The Jetsons * 1PM Scooby-Doo Movie * 2-3PM Acme Hour * 3PM Captain Planet * 3:30PM Cartoon Cartoon of the Day * 4PM Sailor Moon * 4:30PM Reboot * 5PM Dragon Ball Z * 5:30PM Ronin Warriors * 6PM Batman: The Animated Series * 6:30PM Scooby-Doo Where Are You Monday-Thursday * 7PM Scooby-Doo Where Are You * 7:30PM Dexter’s Laboratory * 8PM Ed Edd n Eddy or Johnny Bravo (Mon)/Courage the Cowardly Dog (Tue)/The Powerpuff Girls or I am Weasel (Wed)/Mike, Lu & Og (Thu) * 8:30PM Cow and Chicken * 9PM Bugs and Daffy * 9:30PM Tom and Jerry * 10PM Scooby-Doo Show * 10:30PM The Flintstones * 11PM Ed Edd n Eddy or Johnny Bravo (Mon)/Courage the Cowardly Dog (Tue)/The Powerpuff Girls or I am Weasel (Wed)/Mike, Lu & Og (Thu) * 11:30PM Freakazoid (November)/Dexter’s Laboratory (December) * 12AM Animaniacs * 12:30AM Dragon Ball Z * 1AM Bugs and Daffy * 1:30AM Tom and Jerry * 2AM The Flintstones * 2:30AM Scooby-Doo Show * 3AM Wait Til Your Father Gets Home * 3:30AM Jonny Quest * 4AM Speed Racer * 4:30AM Popeye * 5AM Top Cat * 5:30AM Yogi Bear/Huckleberry Hound Friday - Cartoon Cartoon Fridays (7-11PM) - * 7PM Cow and Chicken (replaces Scooby-Doo Where Are You) * 7:30PM Dexter’s Laboratory * 8PM Mike, Lu & Og (replaces Ed Edd n Eddy) * 8:30PM Johnny Bravo (replaces Cow and Chicken) * 9PM Courage the Cowardly Dog (replaces The Powerpuff Girls) * 9:30PM The Powerpuff Girls (replaces Johnny Bravo) * 10PM Ed Edd n Eddy (replaces I am Weasel) * 10:30PM I am Weasel (replaces What a Cartoon!) * 11PM Space Ghost Coast to Coast * 11:30PM Freakazoid (November)/Dexter’s Laboratory (December) * 12AM Animaniacs * 12:30AM Dragon Ball Z * 1AM Gary Coleman Show * 1:30AM Super Globetrotters * 2AM Jabberjaw * 2:30AM Banana Splits * 3AM Hair Bear Bunch * 3:30AM Devlin * 4AM Speed Buggy * 4:30AM Funky Phantom * 5AM Fangface * 5:30AM Inch High Private Eye Saturday * 6AM Josie and the Pussycats (replaces Magilla Gorilla) * 6:30AM Wacky Races (replaces Quick Draw McGraw) * 7AM The Snorks (replaces Peter Potamus) * 7:30AM Yogi’s Treasure Hunt (replaces Wally Gator) * 8AM Cow and Chicken (replaces Wacky Races) * 8:30AM Dexter’s Laboratory (replaces Josie and the Pussycats) * 9AM Mike, Lu & Og (replaces The Snorks) * 9:30AM Johnny Bravo (replaces Yogi’s Treasure Hunt) * 10AM Courage the Cowardly Dog (replaces Johnny Bravo) * 10:30AM The Powerpuff Girls * 11AM Ed Edd n Eddy (replaces Cow and Chicken * 11:30AM I am Weasel * 12PM What a Cartoon! (replaces Scooby-Doo Where Are You) * 12:30PM Animaniacs (replaces Scooby-Doo Show) * 1PM Tiny Toon Adventures (replaces 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo) * 1:30PM Freakazoid (replaces Scooby and Scrappy) * 2PM Beetlejuice (replaces Scooby-Doo Movie) * 2:30PM 2 Stupid Dogs (replaces Scooby-Doo Movie) * 3PM Taz-Mania (replaces New Scooby Mysteries) * 3:30PM A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * 4-7PM Super Chunk * 7-9PM Cartoon Theatre * 9-11PM Acme Hour * 11PM Rocky and Bullwinkle * 11:30PM Dudley Do Right * 12AM Dragon Ball Z * 12:30AM The Powerpuff Girls * 12:45AM Sailor Moon * 1:15AM Ronin Warriors * 1:45AM Dragon Ball Z * 2:15AM Reboot * 2:45AM Sailor Moon * 3:15AM Thundercats * 3:45AM Voltron * 4:15AM Robotech * 4:45AM Cartoon Roulette * 5AM Big Bag * 5:30AM Small World Sunday * 6AM Richie Rich * 6:30AM The Flintstone Kids * 7AM Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * 7:30AM Perils of Penelope Pitstop * 8-9AM Boomerang * 9AM The Moxy Show * 9:30AM Dexter’s Laboratory * 10AM-12PM Cartoon Theatre * 12PM Scooby-Doo Movie * 1PM Beetlejuice * 1:30PM The Addams Family * 2PM Road Rovers * 2:30PM Swat Kats * 3-4PM Superfriends * 4PM Buford and the Galloping Ghost (replaces Hong Kong Phooey) * 4:30PM Amazing Chan Clan (replaces Jabberjaw) * 5PM Animaniacs (replaces Taz-Mania) * 5:30PM Tiny Toon Adventures (replaces Taz-Mania) * 6-7PM Bugs and Daffy * 7PM Batman: The Animated Series * 7:30PM Scooby-Doo Where Are You * 8PM The Flintstones * 8:30PM Tex Avery Show * 9PM ToonHeads * 9:30PM Tom and Jerry * 10PM Johnny Bravo (replaces Ed Edd n Eddy) * 10:30PM Courage the Cowardly Dog (replaces The Powerpuff Girls) * 11PM I am Weasel * 11:30PM The Powerpuff Girls (replaces What a Cartoon!) * 12AM Cartoon Planet * 12:30AM O Canada * 1AM Dumb and Dumber (animated series) * 1:30AM Late Night Black and White (replaces Pink Panther) * 2AM Droopy * 2:30AM Popeye * 3AM Yogi Bear * 3:30AM Huckleberry Hound * 4AM Atom Ant * 4:30AM Secret Squirrel * 5AM Rocky and Bullwinkle * 5:30AM Dudley Do Right Category:Cartoon Network Schedules